


Among Us

by Bloodwolf776



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Empire, Lions, Romance, Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodwolf776/pseuds/Bloodwolf776
Summary: A 10’000 year war ravages the known universe. The Galra Empire led by Emperor Zarkon feared by most if not all that know of their tyranny. The only hope for the universe, for this war to end is in the hands of five humans and two Alteans, but what is there was another apart of Team Voltron, one with a haunting past. One she wishes to atone for. This is her recollection of the events of the paladins of news' journey to victory.





	1. Chapter 1: The Rise of Voltron

Chapter 1:

 

Cold.

That was all she could feel.

Freezing cold.

Her mind raced, last she could remember was King Alfor ordering her to protect the princess, before shoving her into a pod. How long has it been? Is the princess alive? Is the war still raging and if so how much of the universe is under the Galra’s control? Questions swarmed her thoughts

A sharp hissing sound filled the space. Her eye lids shifted, quickly shutting at the bright surrounding. Slowly her other senses followed, the scent of frozen water filled her sense of smell causing her nose to burn, alarms sounding around her overwhelmed her hearing. Sight and touch came as she had awoken, her mouth, dry and almost desperate for water.

The alarms still rang around her, she stumbled from the pod, only to fall to the floor. A few deep breaths before she tried again, she stood on her feet, taking small steps to regain balance much like a baby Atler-Hound would as it learned to walk alongside the adults.

She made it to the console in the centre of the room, typing away for the answers to her many questions. Soon the alarms stopped only to be followed by loud bangs and the shaking of the castle. Were they under attack, was it the Galra? The booming bangs sounded much like a Galran battle cruiser ion canon against a particle barrier. What was going on up there?

She typed away on the console searching for surveillance footage. Another screen popped up showing the main control room. Two figures could be seen in the room, one with pale lilac hair pulled into a warrior bun, dressed in the royal paladin armour. The princess was alive but she needed help. The other figure, simply identified by the bright orange hair and ridiculous moustache as Coran the royal advisor. So King Alfor sent him with the princess as well at least there won’t be a lack of puns and comedic humour in these troubled time.

She changed the screen footage to the outside of the castle. She froze at the sight before her. A Galra battle cruiser firing upon the castle. Standing before the castle behind the hexagonal particle barrier stood five ships, five coloured lion shaped ships. Her eyes zeroing in on the red one, tear welling up in her eyes at the sight before her. The Lions of Voltron standing guard for the castle, ready for battle. Her fingers zoomed cross the console, connecting to the lion’s com system. Picking up on the chatter of the new paladins of Voltron.

The first thing she hears. “Jeez, no pressure.” Another ion blast hit the particle barrier causing another tremor

She had yet to connect to the castle end of the com system. Working quickly she tried to get the speaker system online, to relay commands for the paladins to hear.

“Listen up Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you’ve got! This looks bad but we can do this! Are you with me?” The black paladin said.

“I’m nodding. Is everyone else nodding?” The yellow paladin said.

“Yes.” The rest said.

“Let’s do this!” He commanded before the lion pounced out onto the battle field. These paladins were too inexperienced for this fight. It was obvious they had yet to form Voltron

“This is insane! Can’t they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask.” The green paladin said. No, young paladin, the Galra don’t stop on account for anyone other than their Emperor.

“We’ve gotta do something.”

“Combine.” The yellow paladin yelled as he slammed his lion into Red.

“Hey!”

“Okay that didn’t work?” He said as his lions head dropped almost exactly how she thought the paladin’s was. The bond between paladin and lion was there showing in the body language of each lion.

“Maybe if we just fly in formation, we’ll just combine. Take off on my cue”

“One,

Two,

Three,

Voltron!” He yelled as the lions took off flying in formation. She slammed her head onto the console at the idiocy of these paladins even the previous paladins weren’t this bad in the beginning.

“I do too. It’s like we’re being pulled in the same direction!”

“That’s cause you’re in a tractor beam!” She yelled at the screen.

She couldn’t watch anymore when the particle barrier finally broke. Turning away from the console about to turn it off just as she hear the black paladin’s speech. Her mind flashed back to the past, back when she was just a youngling watching the paladins of old fight the forces of darkness from the command centre of the Castle of Lions with her mother before she became too obsessed in her studies for her daughter.

She turned back to the screen, eyes widening as she watched colours blind the screen. Red, blue, yellow, green and Black combining into the defender of the universe, Voltron.

‘ _Finally_ ’ she thought. The paladins had done it but who knows how long it would take before they could fluently form Voltron. She watch the dramatic display of Voltron appearing, hearing the words of excitement from each paladin. ‘ _Well done, Paladins. But this war is far from over._ ’

A small grin graced her face as the paladins met back up with Allura and Coran at the entrance to the castle. Their expressions to whatever Coran had said revealing the acceptance to suddenly becoming a paladin and a defender of the universe. It was in that moment she knew that it was time, time for the fall of the Galra Empire. Zarkon’s rule was finally going to end.

She turned the console off, allowing the screen to disappear and the room to darken.

 

“Good luck Paladins. May the universe finally be free from the hands of my brother. The road will not be easy but I know you’ll pull through.” She said,

 

 

_Unaware that a certain paladin heard her speech._


	2. Chapter 2: Some Assembly Required, Return of the Gladiator, Fall of the Castle of Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers over three episodes even if I didn't delve much into Return of the Gladiator. So enjoy Chapter 2.

An alarm rang through the castle followed by the voice of the resident princess. Alerting the castle occupants. Hunk, the yellow paladin, rolled out of his bed groaning as he wrestled out of the tangled situation with his blanket falling over as he attempts to rush out the door.

“Everybody up! Zarkon’s attacking!” Allura, the princess of Altea, yelled. In another room Shiro, the black paladin, dressed in his paladin armour doing some morning warm-ups, preparing for the day.

“The Castle’s about to be destroyed!” She continued, Keith, the red paladin, jumped from his bed grabbing his jacket before running out the door to the control room.

“Go, go, go! We need Voltron now!” She announced, jolting Pidge, the green paladin, awake in the infirmary, as he was waiting for the prisoners from Sendak’s ship to leave the cryo replenishers. He raced out of the infirmary with Rover, the Galra drop Pidge repurposed, flying behind him.

Further within the castle, in a closed off area, a young woman was interrupted from her work by the alarm and announcements. She rapidly typed across the console before her, changing the screen from her previous work to a video of the main control room housing the two Altean survivors.

“Hurry! We can’t survive much longer!” Allura yelled through the speakers. Meanwhile as all this was happening, everyone’s favourite flirtatious paladin was still in bed. The young female opened a number of separate video feeds following each paladin, which caused her to almost drop when she caught sight of the still sleeping blue paladin.

 _‘This team is almost as bad as mine was when we first started._ ’ She thought. Turing her attention back to the main video feed just in time to witness a Coran moment.

“You’ve got to sell it a little bit more.” He began, quickly clearing his throat.

“Oh, no! Allura’s dead! Aw, it’s horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak with me! What is it Allura’s head? What are your final words?”

“Coran.” Allura tried to interrupt.

“Oh, yes, Princess, I’m listening.” He said

“It’s over.” She said, dropping her shoulders.

“Oh, I know.’ He groaned, ‘If only Voltron had been formed” He said, only to realise that the team was standing before him.

“Oh! Time!” He yelled. The young female laughed at the sight. She made sure to save the event, to tease Coran when she saw him next.

She turned the video feed off when Allura brought up the map of the galaxy revealing how much of the universe Zarkon and the Galra Empire had possibly controlled. Her head dropped looking to her hands, the short violet fur that covered her entire form and the lethal feline like claws on each finger.

One of the obvious signs of her heritage, her species. She wasn’t disgraced by what she was, only what she’s done in the past and she was seeking redemption.

* * *

 

A few days had passed since the paladins learnt to form Voltron when needed. Night covered Arus, as all the planets occupants slept, the unknown female occupant of the castle, still awake, used the cover of darkness to fly over to the downed Galra ship. Upon arriving she head inside, grabbing bits and piece of equipment and stuffing them in a bag as she made her way to the closest control console. She attached a balmerian crystal battery to the console, giving temporary power as she worked to recover and download the data drives. In times of war, information is the most valuable resource, it took less than ten doboshs for the data to be downloaded onto the travel drive. In less than a varga later she was back at the castle and the team were blissfully unaware of her presence still.

* * *

 

Over the last few days, the Paladins had been gaining a better understanding of their role as defenders of the universe. Keith stood in the main lobby where the party celebrating the paladin’s victory against Galra ‘Robeast’ was happening.

His mind wandering over the events of the last few day to the mysterious voice he heard before taking his helmet off after their first battle against the Galra. Though he had not heard all the voice, he could not help but feel a connection to the voice, something he could not describe or name. The night was going okay until Pidge said he wanted to leave to find his father and brother.

‘How can he be so selfish’ He thought. He argued with Pidge till they heard an explosion, to find the control room almost destroyed and Lance in need of medical attention. To make matters worse the Arusian village was under attack.

Keith and Allura headed to the Arusian village to help, Hunk and Coran went to get another crystal, with Pidge taking them to the pod he had prepared and Shiro stayed to help Lance. If only they knew it was a trick.

Within the bowels of the castle the young woman was once again rapidly typing, trying to discover what caused the explosion in the control room, the console and room she used were powered by a separate crystal not connected to the main system.

It wasn’t until the main system was back online did she realise something was wrong. Galra had taken the castle and was attempting to take the lions. She shut the console down and walked to the east side of the room to a glass cabinet. Within the cabinet daggers and swords hung on the wall, in the middle of the wall hung an extendable chain scythe. She grabbed the scythe and a set of daggers along with a set of dual swords.

Suited up and ready to meet the current paladins, she heads upstairs to fight the Galra invaders and assist a certain green paladin. (Line Break) Pidge was knocked to the ground by Haxus. He wasn’t doing very well. Haxus raised his weapon preparing to end the paladin’s life. A chain wrapped around his wrist pulling him away from the weakened paladin, in the blink of an eye Haxus was thrown from the catwalk to his death.

The chain unravelled from his wrist the moment he was thrown back over the edge. The saviour smirked at the sight before her, a Galra defeated so easily. She turned to the young paladin as he rose to his feet. Pidge stood exhausted but grateful to his saviour. His eyes widened at the sight before him. The female before him smirked.

_“I believe it's customary to say thank you to your saviour. My name is Kara.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone Boodwolf776 here. Please leave comments on what you think of this story, no negative comments please but I do appreciate honesty.
> 
> Till next time my loving readers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Bloodwolf776 here. I'm proud to present my Voltron: Legendary Defender Series. I will also be publishing this book on my Wattpad account under the same username. I also have some artworks on my Deviantart account of my characters for this series. So I hope you all enjoy this story and I will try to publish on a weekly basis.
> 
> Till Next Time my loving readers.


End file.
